1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communications systems and more particularly to reducing interference between communications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical communications system receiver is configured to receive signals communicated by a transceiver using a target channel that occupies a particular frequency band of a power spectrum. When other nearby transceivers are configured to operate using other communications channels of the frequency band, the power spectrum associated with the other communications channels may include energy in frequencies that overlap a frequency band of the target channel. Processing of a received signal by the communications system based on detection of energy from signals communicated over the other channels can degrade the performance of the communications system receiver.